Night Time Stories
by Number00
Summary: Noun: Horror; Intense and profound fear Kb: Kengerian, ketakutan/-Four: Danger/Sudah kubilang kan itu berbahaya
1. Alone

Alone

Prussia - France

**HORROR - AU**

FICLET - 820words - T

Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

_||Kukira kau pergi sendiri||_

.

Gilbert mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya.

Sore hari ini terasa lumayan panas. Apalagi setelah kepalamu hendak pecah karena mata kuliah yang terasa semakin rumit dan karena latihan basket yang menguras tenaga. Gilbert melampirkan tas ranselnya ke bahu; tas itu cukup ringan karena hanya berisi beberapa disc compact, buku tipis, dan kostum basket miliknya.

Matahari sore mengintip lewat sela-sela jendela kampus, menyilaukan Gilbert dengan warna jingganya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Memikirkan jalanan macet yang harus dilaluinya nanti membuat Gilbert merasa pening, hari yang melelahkan ditambah perjalan pulang yang jauh dari kata 'nyaman' benar-benar hari yang _indah_.

"Gilbert!"

Kepala Gilbert beputar ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Di ujung koridor kampus, ia melihat Francis tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda penghuni fakultas seni itu melambaikan tangannya sembari berlari kecil ke arah Gilbert. Melihatnya, Gilbert membalas lambaian tangan Francis dengan mengacungkan tangan.

Francis menepuk pundak Gilbert. "Gimana latihan basketnya?" tanya Francis. Aroma kaporit bercampur shampoo tercium dari rambutnya, membuat Gilbert yakin kalau ia baru saja selesai berenang.

Sambil menggendikan bahu, Gilbert menjawab, "Yah, gitu deh. Seperti biasa saja, lemparin bola basket kesana-sini." Francis mengangguk sembari menyesuaikan jalannya dengan Gilbert, ia memperbaiki letak tas ransel merah marunnya yang melintang di bahu sembari mendengus pelan.

"Matkul akhir-akhir ini berat sekali."

Gilbert setuju dengan argumen itu. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Francis dan berbalik, berjalan mundur sembari memperhatikan wajah Francis. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sudah hampir semester akhir, tinggal menunggu dosen yang mau membimbing kita untuk mengerjakan skripsi-"

Mendadak, ia berhenti di depan Francis dengan mata membulat besar. Francis turut berhenti, mengeryit menatap Gilbert. Pria keturunan Prancis itu mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apa, Gi-"

Jemari Gilbert terangkat menunjuk Francis. "Ada bayangan hitam di belakangmu."

Kaget setengah mati, Francis memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Dan ia mendengus begitu mendengar suara tawa Gilbert di belakangnya. "Gilbert, sumpah, itu tidak lucu." keluh Francis, memukul punggung Gilbert dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Itu lucu, tahu." balas Gilbert sambil terus tertawa.

Francis menggelengkkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Suatu saat nanti, Gilbert, kau akan mendapat karma."

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akhir-akir ini, banyak hal aneh yang terjadi pada Gilbert.

Mulai dari mobilnya yang sering menyala sendiri (Sepertinya mobil tua itu sudah mulai rusak), barangnya yang hilang dan ia temukan kembali di tempat yang aneh (Mungkin ia hanya lupa), pintu yang tiba-tiba tertutup keras (Angin, mungkin?), sampai langkah kaki seseorang di lantai dua (Mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi).

Yah, pasti semua itu karena ia kecapean beberapa hari ini. Ia harus mulai mengurangi mata kuliah yang ingin ia ikuti, juga mengurangi jadwal intens latihan basketnya, ia juga harus berhenti menonton film-film horor bersama Alfred. Semua ini mulai terasa mengerikan, ia butuh liburan.

Jadi, disinilah ia. Mengemasi barangnya setelah mengajukan cuti ke kampus selama dua bulan. Ah, akhirnya ia bisa berlibur. Destinasinya adalah rumah sang nenek yang ada di lereng gunung, ia bisa melepas stres di sana.

Gilbert memasukkan sebuah ransel hitam besar ke dalam mobil sedannya, sebelum menutup bagasi mobil silver itu. Ia menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum dan berjalan memutar hendak memasuski mobil. Namun tiba-tiba suara Francis mengagetkannya.

Ia melihat pemuda itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya sembari men-dribble bola basket. Francis nampak mencolok dengan jersey kuningnya. "Yo, Gil." kata Francis, mengoper bola jingganya pada Gilbert.

"Hai." balas Gilbert, melempar balik bola itu pada Francis.

Francis menoleh penasaran pada mobil Gilbert . "Mau kemana?"

"Liburan," Gilbert menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil sedannya. "daripada aku mulai gila dengan tugas-tugas kuliah."

Seringaian mewarnai wajah Francis. "Kau memang gila." katanya. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil Gilbert lalu mengeryit. "Kukira kau pergi sendiri." katanya, sembari memantul-mantulkan bola basketnya ke tanan.

Kali ini, Gilbert yang mengeryit. "Aku memang pergi sendiri."

Tangan Francis berhenti memantulkan bola basket. Ia sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum membuat muka horor yang dibuat-buat. "Ha-ha. Lucu sekali, Gil. Menakutkan. Hiii. Candaanmu itu sudah basi, tahu. Sudah ah, kasihan temanmu menunggu di mobil. Dah."

Dengan begitu, Francis meninggalkan Gilbert yang terdiam membatu di tempat.

"Hah?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dasar, si Francis.

Ingin balas dendam, ya? Jelas-jelas tidak ada siapapun selain Gilbertdi dalam mobil. Awas nanti kalau ia sudah kembali, akan ia sediakan segudang lelucon untuk membalas pemuda Prancis itu.

Gilbert menatap keluar jendela, malam ini gelap sekali. Mendung. Tidak ada bintang satupun. Ah, biarlah. Yang penting ia akan segera berlibur ke desa neneknya, tempat itu pasti menyenangkan untuk melepas stres.

Tapi ... Omongan Francis tadi ... Ah! Sudahlah. Lagipula tak ada siapapun di sini, kan? Pikir Gilbert sembari melihat ke arah spion tengah mobil-

Saat itu pula, tubuhnya membeku. Mendadak suhu mobil serasa turun drastis. Ia membelalak. Karena, tepat saat ia melihat ke kaca spion ...

Seorang-sesosok pria tengah duduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya. Sambil tersenyum pada Gilbert, pria pucat-yang jelas-jelas bukan manusia itu-berkata pada Gilbert,

"**Saya numpang, ya."**

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

Akhem.

Halo. Salam ke-oke, skip. Rasanya sudah tak perlu mengenalkan diri lagi. Yah, saya benar-benar minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas ke-hiatusan saya #kluk. Alasannya simpel; saya gak bisa buka FFn di manapun. Akhirnya saya memecahkan masalah tersebut dengan men-download Opera ketimbang menanti-nanti situs FFn di Mozilla. (Dalam hati saya mengutuk internet sehat dalam-dalam)

Ada yang kangen sama saya? Atau sama Tarot Cards? #JDER. Ada yang masih inget ga? Kalau ada yang nunggu-nunggu, saya harus minta maaf lagi. Karena leppy saya yang tercinta rusak dan saya terpaksa beli baru, file-file yang ada di leppy saya yang lama juga ikut menjadi baru #lah. Jadi, untuk kedepannya saya rasa saya akan membuat chapter-chapter baru untuk Tarot Cards, saya janji bakal ngelanjutin itu kok, tapi ga bisa saya penuhi secepatnya.

Eh, eh ... Ada yang mau tahu ga?

Saya udah masuk SMA! Yeaaa ... Bahkan sekarang udah masuk semester 2 ._. Kehidupan SMA jauh beda dengan SMP, ditambah lagi saya milih jurusan Sains yang butuh tenaga banyak untuk bersabar. Pasti kalian ngerasa gaya tulisan saya berubah, mwehehehe.

Dan ya, ini projek baru saia. Jangan soak dulu, saya bukannya membuat ff bersambung, kok. Ini cuma kumpulan one-shot horror koleksi saya yang saya publish. Maap deh, saya tahu saya masih punya banyak utang, tapi saya bakal mengupdate ff saya satu-satu kok ^^"

Gimana? Serem ga? Engga, oke, fine. Abaikan saja. Silahkan kritik, flame, dan konsumsi bisa Anda antarkan ke kotak ripiu.

XOXO,

Yacchan

P.S: Ada yang bisa ngajarin saya cara pake Blender? (App 3d loh ya, bukan blender buat bikin jus)


	2. Safe and Sound

Safe and Sound

Belgium

**Horror - AU**

One-Shot - **1313**words (This is purely coincidence)- T

Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Based on true story**

.

.

_||Sepertinya sudah aman||_

.

.

Aku melempar tubuhku ke atas kasur.

Seraya mendesah panjang, aku berguling dan memeluk bantal di atas kasurku. Hari ini melelahkan sekali, setelah seharian duduk di atas kursi kelas sembari memerhatikan guru mengoceh, ekskul dan tugas-tugas membuat tubuhku serasa ringsek.

Tapi untunglah, setelah mandi air hangat dan makan semangkuk sup hangat, tubuhku rasanya segar lagi. Sekarang yang kubutuhkan hanya istirahat yang cukup, agar besok aku bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang belum selesai. Sekolah kadang tak menyenangkan, tapi aku tetap harus bersekolah. Menyebalkan.

Kubalikan lagi tubuhku, kali ini menghadap langit-langit. Lampu kamar sudah seluruhnya kumatikan. Sekarang tinggal menunggu mataku tertutup dan aku terlelap saja.

Namun ponselku berbunyi, aku memiringkan kepalaku dan mengambil ponsel yang kuletakkan di atas meja. Ada satu notifikasi. Setelah mengatur kecerahan layar, aku mengecek ikon notifikasi di dalam salah satu aplikasi ponselku.

Mataku menyipit membaca pesan dari salah satu temanku. Sementara itu, suasana rumah terasa sangat hening. Hari ini -minggu ini, sebenarnya- aku hanya sendiri di rumah. Orang tuaku tengan menengok salah satu sanak saudaraku di Swiss, Kakak tengah ada pekerjaan penting yang tak bisa dibawa pulang, sementara adikku tengah melaksanakan kamp kemandirian di sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu suka ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Kalau ditanya takut atau tidak, jujur saja aku takut. Walau sering menonton film horor dan sok berani membuka situs-situs penuh nuansa mistis di internet, tetap saja aku merasa was-was kalau ada sesuatu yang terkesan tak wajar terjadi di dekatku.

Setelah selesai membalas pesan di ponsel, aku meletakkan benda kotak itu kembali ke atas meja. Membiarkan cahanya remang-remang menerangi ruangan ini. Hanya ponselku lah satu-satunya benda yang menerangi kamarku. Ibu sudah berpesan untuk mematikan semua lampu di rumah jika aku hendak tidur. Sejujurnya, aku agak keberatan. Aku lebih suka lampu dinyalakan saat tidur -walau silau dan tidur jadi tak nyaman- tapi ibu selalu mewanti-wanti kalau tidur dengan lampu menyala itu tak baik. Jadi aku mulai membiasakan diri tidur dengan lampu mati.

Mataku belum juga terpejam, beberapa kali aku mengejap-ngejapkan mata menatap kegelapan kamar. Lalu, dari posisi terlentang, aku berbalik menyamping. Kali ini menghadap ke arah cermin _full-body_ yang menempel di lemari pakaianku. Padahal aku sudah pesan, tak boleh ada cermin di kamarku. Alasannya, karena aku takut.

Aku tak terlalu suka bercermin, apalagi berdiam di ruangan bercermin. Aku selalu merasa ada yang mengamatiku dari dalam cermin itu, padahal jelas-jelas itu adalah aku sendiri yang menatap balik banyanganku. Dari cermin di kamarku, pantulanku yang sedang tertidur terpampang. Karena cahaya yang minim, kesannya bayanganku terlihat sedikit hijau entah kenapa.

Bosan menatapi bayanganku sendiri, aku berbalik lagi, kali ini menghadap dinding putih polos kamarku.

Bantal yang ada di pelukanku terasa sangat nyaman hingga akhirnya aku mulai mengantuk. Mataku terpejam pelan-pelan, namun suara detik jarum jam dinding di kamarku membuatku kembali terjaga. Aku mendengarkan nada statis itu, biasanya tak terdengar, tapi entah kenapa karena suara itu aku jadi sulit untuk tidur.

Tapi ... Semakin kudengarkan, rasanya suara statis jarum jam itu membuatku merinding.

_Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok-_

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di balik bantal. Terdengar biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang bisa tiba-tiba keluar dari nada itu. Lewat nada statis itu, aku merasa sesuatu tengah terjadi. Sesuatu tengah berusaha untuk menjangkauku. Aku makin terjaga karena pikiran itu.

Ah! Ini karena aku keserangan nonton film horor!

_Tok._

Aku terkesiap dan pelan-pelan mengangkat wajah dari bantal.

Eh? Suara jamnya berhenti?

Begitu juga dengan suara-suara lainnya. Rumah ini serasa sunyi senyap. Tak ada suara apapun. Kesunyian itu membuat dadaku sesak, oksigen di ruangan ini serasa ikut terhisap oleh kesunyian ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku dengan paksa, merapalkan doa-doa yang kuhapal.

Kesunyian masih memerangkap seisi rumah ini. Walau tak ada suara apapun, rasanya kalau begini malah lebih menyeramkan. Waktu serasa berhenti, tak ada suara apapun. Hingga rasanya sesuatu tengah bersiap-siap keluar dan melompat dari sudut gelap kamarku.

Lama kelamaan, rasanya rumah ini tambah sunyi.

Tak ada suara jangkrik atau serangga apapun yang biasa terdengar di malam hari. Tak ada suara lalu lalang kendaraan, tak ada suara apapun-

Tunggu, apa itu suara langkah kaki?

_Sreet ... Sreet ... Sreet ..._

Tubuhku kaku. Itu jelas suara langkah kaki seseorang yang tengah diseret. Arahnya dari pintu kamarku. Bukan, itu dari ruang depan pintu kamarku. Suaranya terdengar begitu jelas di tengah kesunyian ini. Seperti suara sepatu _boots _tentara yang diseret paksa, terdengar begitu menyeramkan.

Seretan itu makin jelas terdengar mendekati pintu kamarku yang tertutup, berhenti sejenak di depan kamarku. Nafasku berhenti, seolah takut apapun yang ada di balik pintu menyadari keberadaanku. Lalu suara langkah kaki yang diseret itu kembali hadir, kali ini menjauh dari kamarku.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Kukira ia bakal-

_**BRAK!**_

Aku hampir melonjak karena kaget. Suara itu datangnya dari pintu kamarku. Sesuatu seolah menabraknya. Sunyi lagi, lalu apapun itu kembali menabrakan diri ke pintu kamarku lagi. Berulang kali, dengan hitungan yang sama.

_Brak! Brak! Brak! Brak!_

Lalu berhenti.

Kembali sunyi.

Tubuhku masih tegang.

_Kriiiiiiiiit! Kriiiiiit!_

Kali ini suaranya berganti. Menjadi suara kayu yang dicakar-cakar. Datangnya bukan lagi dari pintu kamarku, melainkan lemari pakaianku. Sesuatu tengah mencakar-cakar bagian dalam lemariku dengan kasar. Sesekali ia menggebrak lemari itu. Sehingga rasanya pintu lemariku akan rubuh.

Suara cakar-cakaran itu masih dengan jelas terdengar saat aku mendengar suara tangisan. Di bawah kasurku. Aku menghiraukan keduanya. Lalu suara cakaran itu berhenti. Kali ini tak lagi sunyi, suara tangisan kecil terdengar jelas ada di bawah kasurku. Nafasku memburu, bingung harus melakukan apa.

Dari suara tangisan, suara sesuatu yang bergerak pelan kembali tertangkap indra pendegaranku. Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan suaranya. Berbeda dengan suara langkah kaki yang diseret tadi, suara kali ini lebih halus dan lamban. Seperti saat kau bergerak merayap di dinding-

Merayap?

Punggungku menegang. Kurasakan sesuatu menjalar di kakiku. Dari betisku, naik ke paha, dan berhenti di pundakku. Aku menutup mata. Suara tangisan tak lagi terdengar. Sementara itu, aku merasakan belaian udara dingin terasa di leher dan pipiku. Sesuatu yang tadi menjalar di tubuhku kembali bergerak, meninggalkan tubuhku.

_Tik tok tik tok tik tok._

Kubuka mataku. Suara jam kembali terdengar. Aku menghela nafas lega.

_Sepertinya sudah aman._

Berharap yang tadi hanya halusinasiku saja. Tubuhku dibanjiri keringat karena ketakutan. Suara-suara tadi terdengar sangat mengerikan dan nyata. Aku masih menormalkan nafasku, sebelum akhirnya aku membalik badan.

Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya.

Kali ini aku berhadapan dengan cermin lagi. Banyanganku lagi, awalnya aku tak menyadarinya. Tapi lambat laun aku merasa wajahku di bayangan itu makin hijau. Dan ia menyeringai. Sementara aku? Aku bahkan tak tersenyum sama sekali.

Bayanganku tersenyum makin lebar, menunjukkan gigi runcingnya. Jantungku berdebar keras. Kali ini bayanganku beringsut bangun dan terduduk di kasur, lalu tanpa diduga-duga ia menabrakan diri ke permukaan cermin dengan mata merahnya yang melirik ke arahku sementara gigi-gigi tajamnya nampak sangat berbahaya!

Aku memekik, dan buru-buru bangun dari kasur untuk menyalakan saklar lampu yang ada di dekat pintu. Tergopoh-gopoh aku bangun dan berusaha menghindari tatapan menakutkan bayanganku di cermin.

Kutekan saklar lampu, dan seketika itu kamarku menjadi terang.

Aku menghela nafas lega, kali ini bayanganku sudah menghilang dari cermin.

Eh.

Apa?

Bayanganku ... Hilang?

_Tep!_

Lampu mati. Aku panik. Kali ini pintu lemariku bergeser, jari-jari panjang dengan kuku tajam kehitaman nampak keluar dari lemariku. Aku terkesiap dan mundur, hendak membuka kenop pintu kamar dan segera keluar dari kamar. Namun tepat ketika aku hendak membuka pintu ...

Pintuku sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya! Mata berwarna merah menyalang nampak memandangku dari balik pintu. Pintu terbuka makin lebar, aku makin bisa melihat wajah hancur dari sosok yang membuka pintu kamarku. Aku yakin, itu adalah sosok yang tadi membuat suara seretan di luar kamarku!

Di antara kepanikanku, suara tangisan dari bawah kasur membuatku melirik ke arah bawah kasur.

Sebuah kepala menggelinding dari bawah kasurku, kepala itu penuh dengan darah, membuat lantai kamarku ikut-ikutan kotor dengan noda darah. Aku memekik dan lututku melemas.

Kepala itu lalu melayang beberapa meter di atas lantai, menghadap ke arahku.

Rongga matanya kosong, sementara bibirnya nampak robek sampai ke pipinya. Ia menarik bibirnya untuk menyeringai, dan ia tertawa.

Tertawa sangat keras sementara tubuhku jatuh ke atas lantai.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_(Pernahkah kau mendengar suara-suara aneh di dalam kamarmu, dan kau berusaha tidur? Padahal kau tahu ada sesuatu, namun kau terlalu takut untuk percaya bahwa suara itu datang dari 'mereka'.)_

XOXO,

Yacchan


	3. Goodnight

Goodnight

**CANADA **_**(Ini kalau font-nya bisa saya gedein, saya bikin jadi 100)**_

**HORROR - AU**

FICLET - 547words - T

Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

_||Mattie sayang, kau belum tidur, nak?||_

.

"Bu?! Aku pulaang!"

Aku menjeblak pintu depan hingga terdengar suara yang memekakan telinga. Kulepas sepatuku dan aku segera berlari menuju dapur, sudah bisa kucium aroma makanan yang tengah dibuat ibu.

"Bu," aku tersenyum, ibu menoleh dan balas tersenyum menyapaku. "Aku lapar."

"Iya, ibu tahu ... Sekarang, lebih baik kau mandi dan ganti baju dulu, ya ... Nanti ibu siapkan makan malamnya."

Kuanggukan kepalaku dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi yang ada di lantai dua.

Setelah melihat bak mandi yang sudah diisi air hangat oleh ibu, aku langsung melepas bajuku dan menceburkan diri ke dalam bak mandi. Latihan wushu tadi benar-benar membuatku capek. Aku bermain-main dengan air yang menggenang di bak mandi milikku. Untung ibu sudah menyediakan air hangat tadi, jadi aku tak perlu masuk angin karena mandi dengan air dingin.

Aku tertawa-tawa saat air dari bak mandiku bercipratan ke wajah. Rasanya nyaman, mandi dengan air hangat begini. Seperti anak kecil saja. Yah ... Sejak memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah, rasanya aku jarang ada waktu bersantai. Tapi, sumpah, air hangat ini menenangkan sekali. Rasa capek gara-gara latihan _hockey _tadi rasanya langsung hilang. Aku tersenyum, merendam sebagian wajahku di dalam air hangat bak mandi.

Tiba-tiba, ekor mataku melihat sekelebat warna hitam melintas di balik tirai bak mandi.

Segera kukeluarkan lagi kepalaku dari dalam air. Aku mendongak untuk mencari tahu apakah tadi ada orang atau tidak. Apa itu ibu? Kan kami cuma berdua di rumah, ayah pergi bekerja dan besok lusa baru pulang. Tapi tunggu, uuntuk apa ibuku ada di kamar mandi? "Ibu?" tanyaku, celingak-celinguk mencari sosok ibu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ibu?"

Masih sunyi. Aku tak bergerak seinci-pun, senyap-senyap suara kendaraan dan serangga di luar rumah terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku masih diam, begitu juga bayangan di dalam kamar mandi. Yang pasti, kalau itu bukan ibu ...

Bayangan itu kembali melintas di depan tirai kamar mandi yang tertutup. Aku mengeryit. "Ibu? Hei, apa yang ibu lakukan di-"

"Matt! Sudah mandinya, nanti kau kedinginan." suara ibu memanggilku dari lantai satu.

Aku mendadak terkesiap. Kalau bayangan tadi ibu, mana mungkin secepat itu sudah ada di lantai satu ... Tapi, kalau itu bukan ibu ... Aku mendadak merinding. Sekujur tubuhku mulai terasa tak nyaman karena desir aneh yang menjalar di bagian belakang tubuhku.

Aku bergegas bersiap di meja makan. Kukenakan kaosku saat baru duduk di atas meja makan. Ibu tersenyum sembari menghidangkanku seporsi makan malam. Mendadak, aku teringat sesuatu. "Tadi ibu ke atas?"

Tak ada jawaban. Ibuku hanya tersenyum.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kurenggangkan tubuhku di atas kasur.

Waktunya untuk tidur. Aku menggulingkan badanku ke kiri menghadap tembok. Tiba-tiba saja, ponselku berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk. Aku menjulurkan tanganku berbalik arah untuk meraihnya.

Namun di saat aku akan melihat isi pesannya, ibu mengetuk pintu kamar. "Mattie sayang, ibu boleh masuk?"

Aku berteriak menjawab, "Buka saja, bu, tidak kukunci."

Kutatap kembari layar ponselku. Eh, tapi ... Tunggu sebentar. Hah? Dari ibu? Kenapa ... Ibu mengirimiku pesan? Dengan perasaan bingung, kubuka isi pesan dari ibu. Apa mungkin, sms telat ya? Tapi ... Jamnya tepat kok.

"Eh?"

Semua pikiranku buyar saat melihat isi pesan dari ibu.

'_Mattie, maaf ya ibu baru memberitahumu sekarang. Tadi bibi Debora menelepon dan katanya nenek sedang sakit, jadi ibu akan menginap di rumah nenek. Makan malam sudah ibu siapkan, kok. Mattie ambil sendiri saja, oke? Baik-baik ya sayang.'_

Tepat saat seluruh badanku mulai merinding, pintu terbuka.

"Mattie sayang, kau belum tidur, nak?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_(Nah, sekarang, mungkin ada baiknya kau mengecek orang-orang yang tengah ada di rumahmu. Apa mereka benar-benar orang-orang yang kau kenal? Atau ... Mungkin ... Malah salah satu dari __'mereka'?)_

XOXO,

Yacchan


	4. Danger

Danger

Prussia - Spain

**HORROR**

FICLET - 831words - T

.

_||Sudah kubilang kan itu berbahaya||_

.

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih mengerikan dari legenda urban di seluruh dunia?"

Antonio menoleh, tak menjawab. "Saat Mr. Auret menjelaskan pelajaran kimia, yang sama sekali tak kumengerti."

Ia tertawa, tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambutku. "Yah, itu sih kau saja yang tak mau belajar." katanya, berjalan di depanku sembari melompat-lompat kecil. Aku memberengut, melajukan langkahku untuk bisa menyusul langkah-langkah lebar kakinya.

Aku mengenal Antonio sejak SD. Dia adalah anak dari tetangga yang rumahnya tak jauh dariku. Hingga SMA, kami masih bersahabat. Sampai sekarang. Antonio dan aku sama-sama duduk di bangku kelas dua. Segala kesibukan kami lalui bersama, dan ini yang membuat kami selalu pulang bersama pula.

Langkahnya mendadak berhenti. "Oh, iya. Nanti malam kau lebih baik tak keluar rumah, ya."

Setelah kembali berjalan sejajar dengannya, aku mengeryit. "Lho? Kenapa?"

Ia hanya menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Bahaya."

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku tidak menanggapi saran Antonio tadi dengan baik. Dia tidak mengatakkan alasannya, sih. Jadi aku di sini sekarang, merapatkan jaket putih tipisku sembari melangkah menyusuri jalanan dekat kompleks rumahku. "Si 'Toni itu ... Iseng sekali sih."

Paling-paling anak itu hanya ingin menakut-nakutiku. Kadang _jokes _darinya membuatku kesal juga. Kutendang beberapa kerikil yang ada di hadapanku. Entah apa yang membuatku ingin berjalan-jalan di saat semua orang tengah terlelap di atas kasur masing-masing.

Bulan malam ini bersinar cerah sekali. Bulat penuh. Aku terus berjalan sembari mendongak menatap langit malam ini yang tanpa bintang, hanya bulan yang entah kenapa terlihat sedikit pucat.

Perhatianku teralihkan sepenuhnya pada sebuah gang yang ada di ujung jalan. Kurasa seseorang baru saja masuk ke sana. Entah atas dorongan apa, aku setengah berlari menuju gang itu.

Namun ... Sampai di depan gang, aku tak melihat apapun di sana.

Kaki-kakiku perlahan mendekat ke arah gang dan mengintip ke dalam. Dan sebuah banyangan hitam melesat cepat di hadapanku, membuatku terjengkang kaget ke belakang dan terjatuh. Nafasku tercekat sementara jantungku berdegup kencang. Ingin rasanya aku bangkit dan berlari menjauhi gang namun ada sesuatu yang menahanku di sini.

Ada adrenalin aneh yang berpacu dalam tubuhku saat mataku menelusuri seluk beluk gang gelap di depanku. Kaki-kakiku menginjak mantap semen lembap basah yang ada di bawah kakiku, sementara kepalaku melongok makin dalam ke dalam gang. Rasa penasaranku makin menjulang, namun sesuatu dalam otakku menjeritkan sirine bahaya. Aku menghiraukannya.

Dan aku hampir menjerit ketika kulihat bayangan hitam itu muncul kembali di hadapanku, dan perlahan mendekatiku. Tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan, bahkan suaraku pun tak dapat keluar. Bayangan itu semakin mendekat, dan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisku juga sekujur tubuhku. Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Mataku sekejap membelalak mendangar suara itu. Suara Antonio!

"Antonio?!" pekikku tak percaya. Tubuh jangkungnya menjulang di hadapanku yang tengah tersungkur di tanah. Ia kemebali nyengir dan mengulurkan tangannya dan membantukku berdiri. "Sedang apa kau diluar sini?" tanyaku bingung.

Ia mengeryit. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, aku dari rumah Francis, mau pulang. Kalau kau, kenapa kau disini?" sahutnya, berjalan perlahan diikuti olehku di belakangnya.

"Eh, uh ... Hanya jalan-jalan malam."

Ia mengangguk dan kembali berjalan di hadapanku. Namun, mendadak sesuatu terlintas di otakku. Tadi jelas-jelas aku tak melihat siapapun di dalam gang itu, lalu kenapa ... Kenapa Antonio bisa tiba-tiba ada di hadapanku? Pikiranku berkutat dengan logika. Ah, mungkin ... Mungkin saja ... Tadi Antonio muncul dari luar gang, ya? Dan karena aku ketakutan aku jadi tak menyadarinya.

Aku menghalau pikiran-pikiran aneh yang bergumul di otakku. Oke, oke. Harusnya aku berhenti nonton film bergenre fantasi dan horor dengan Alfred, efeknya jelas sangat buruk bagiku.

Tapi ... Malam ini, kenapa Antonio terlihat lebih pucat, ya?

"'Toni, kau kelihatan pucat, tahu." kataku.

Antonio menoleh ke arahku. "Oh ya?" ia tersenyum, menyembunyikan tangannya di dalam saku celana panjang. "Yah ... Biar sajalah, nanti juga balik seperti biasa lagi."

"Hah?"

Balasan dari Antonio hanya berupa tawa. Aku merengut. Dan Antonio tiba-tiba saja berhenti, membuatku menabrak tubuh jangkungnya dan terhuyung ke belakang. "Aww! Antonio, kau-!"

Tangannya melingkar di bahuku, membuatku memekik kaget. "A-Antonio, apa yang kau ..."

"Malam ini, kau terlihat _manis_, lho."

Tubuhku membatu. Bibir Antonio meniupkan nafasnya di telingaku, membuatku bergidik. Anehnya, nafas yang keluar dari mulut Antonio bukannya hangat, tapi ... Dingin! Dingin sekali.

Mataku mendadak tertuju pada kaca toko yang ada di depan kami. Dan saat itu juga ... Aku ... Aku membelalakkan mata. Tubuhku gemetar ketakutan sementara kulihat Antonio tersenyum padaku. Tapi ... Tapi ini tidak mungkin!

Kalau Antonio ada di hadapanku, lalu ... Lalu ... **Kenapa tak ada bayangan Antonio di kaca toko itu?!** Se-sementara bayanganku jelas terlihat di sana!

"Tapi ... Anak manis itu seharusnya mendengarkan saran temannya lho," ia menundukkan kepalanya, nafasnya memukul kulit leherku. "Kan aku sudah bilang, malam ini jangan keluar ... Soalnya ..." ia menjauhkan kepalanya dariku.

Dan ia tersenyum, menunjukkan rentetan taring putih yang berbahaya. Aku menjerit tertahan.

"... berbahaya."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_(Mulai sekarang, lebih baik kau dengarkan nasihat teman baikmu)_

XOXO,

Yacchan


End file.
